Glen
Glen is a character in the Demon Road trilogy. He is from Ireland but came to America to pass on a mysterious 'Deathmark'. He becomes a travel companion of Amber Lamont and Milo Sebastian after meeting them on the Demon Road. Biography Glen mentions that he didn't have a very happy childhood, as his mother didn't like him. It didn't help that he kept getting on her nerves, and Glen was not comfortable with the way she'd slag his father all the time. Due to that, Glen has a fear of being left alone and uncared for. This causes him to constantly point out his importance and existence, as if worried that the people around him would abandon him in a heartbeat. Glen first comes into contact with Amber by seeing her shift into her demon form when she was skinny dipping. Glen attempts to rob her when she was still hiding behind a tree, but is later chased down by Amber after inciting her rage. While Amber at first rejects Glen who tries to tag along with her and Milo, he is later invited back to join them. He later develops feelings for Amber, despite the fact that those feelings are not reciprocated. After being bitten by a vampire, Glen becomes significantly weaker, and ultimately dies from it a few days later. However, even in Vampire form he felt a sort of devotion towards Amber, and followed them throughout the rest of the series. During this time he killed Kirsty, held off Buddy the clown, and saved Amber's life numerous times. However, Glen was not who he used to be - his soul was damned to Hell because that's where all the souls of Vampires go, and so whilst his soul was eternally tortured his body operated functionally but without it's personality - this is what caused him to be so chilly and unresponsive towards Amber and Milo when coming into contact with them. Later, Amber rescued his soul from Hell, and Glen was restored to what he once had been. He then helped them on their plan to kill Betty and Bill, before going on to join Amber and Kelly as they fought against murderers and serial killers together. Appearance Glen is described as being tall, skinny and scruffy looking, and having light brown, shaggy hair. He also is described as extremely annoying! He is also rather good at acting, as he doesn't break down during crucial moments. Personality Usually, Glen seems a rather cheerful and somewhat silly person. He cracks jokes, or thinks he does, and doesn't react too serious to the situations he's facing. However, he has his dark and serious side, too: He seems to have a rather low opinion of himself, being afraid of having no place to belong. He often tries to point out his importance, hoping for approval of others. He makes a joke about Amber turning into a demon, he calls it horny. Death Glen had been weakened after he was bitten by a vampire, and has never really been the same after that. Amber later finds Glen dead when looking for him, implying that the bite made Glen's death longer to register.